Vandred
Vandred is a cambion spellcaster formerly in service to the Horde. He was frequently seen in the company of his half-brother Mah'lok. History and Personality Vandred was probably born somewhere in the Abyss, where he spent his early years learning the ways of demons. He showed a natural aptitude for magic, and when Graz'zt offered him personally a chance to see the earthly realm, Vandred leapt at the opportunity. He posed as a member of the Easthaven Trading Company as Vandred De'Sharkan, an arms trader from Kuldan. He spent most of his time securing arms and armour with which he supplied the Horde, with his half-brother Mah'lok transporting the arms under the guise of a merchant. In manner, Vandred is extremely intelligent, wilful and perceptive, although he does seem to be vain and proud as well. Skills and Powers Vandred is an extremely proficient mage and warrior, with a number of various attacks and spells used to decimate his enemies. Traditionally he flies above his enemies, raining down fire and acid attacks to break up groups and then targeting individual enemies with spells such as dominate and disintegrate. He is also talented with his greatsword, a heavily stylised blade about as tall as a man. In melee combat, he would often bite at his enemy's neck, infecting them with a disease or poisoning them, as he wished. In the Campaign Vandred was presumably ultimately responsible for the string of murders in Darthing Ford in Anvar, although at the time blame was attributed to Sylas, Jack Morgan and Corvale Winterbeard. The party investigated his quarters later on in the Easthaven Trading Company headquarters, but it was only when searching the sub-basement that he revealed his true nature. Vandred was present in a massive way battling the Legion of the North in Scarfell as one of the four main leaders, alongside Mah'lok, Herot and Reaver. At Frostleaf Forest and Howling Pass, Vandred showed himself, sending fire down upon the Legion's defences and eliminating many of their mages. An assassination attempt by Viserys ended in the lich's temporary death. He was also found forcing a number of elf and human slaves to construct great underground compounds for the Horde, at least until the party interrupted this activity. However, Vandred was killed at the Battle of Howling Pass by Viserys' powerful magic. He was encountered tortured and barely alive in Mah'lok's gateway dungeon, although he still managed to kill a kobold with his bite. After his execution, his body disappeared, and where he went is unclear. Current Existence Vandred may now be wholly dead, but it is more likely that he is either in the Abyss or in the Material Plane again, as he was one of Graz'zt's finest agents of the Horde. He was referred to as "The Punished," before his execution at the party's hands, suggesting that this humiliation was the final punishment for his failure to defeat the party in Scarfell. What he is now doing, or where he is, remains a mystery. Category:Horde Category:Magi Category:Dead